


Date Night.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [45]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Kate tries to plan a date night with Reagan only to have turn into a blind date.  Will Kate end up with the girl in the end or would she of lost out on her chance with her.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Reagan
Series: Kagan one shot series. [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Date Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Kane tower Kate's working on the perfect date for her and Reagan as she's looking at it Mark walks into the office followed by Luke talking and joking around 

seeing her with her head down Mark walks up to her and sneaks up behind her and looks at what she's doing which is making Luke try to keep from laughing as he leans in 

as he leans in he looks at Luke whose still trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: What you doing?

(She quickly jumps which makes him back up and start laughing at her along with Luke as he gets up he walks around the desk laughing at her he's laughing so hard he 

falls onto her couch.)

Kate: Oh my god i'm so going to kill you.

(He's still laughing at her then finally calms down as he claps hands with Luke whose still laughing.)

Kate: I swear you two suck.  
Mark: That's what she said.

(Luke starts laughing again then calms down.)

Luke: I think she's gonna kill us.  
Mark: Yup. I'm sorry. But you were so busy looking at your desk. It happened.  
Kate: I'm so going to kill you.  
Mark: I know.

(He's still laughing then finally calms down.)

Luke: Anyway. I've been looking into whose been doing.

(Luke's still trying to keep from laughing as Kate looks at him.)

Mark: Dude shut up.  
Luke: I'm trying but that was funny. And I've missed having her around.

(Mark looks at him and laughs. He walks over to Kate and kisses her head then pulls away from it as she stands up and he hugs her getting her to smile at him then he 

pulls away from her.)

Mark: Anyway. You were saying?  
Luke: I've pulled all of the video surveillance footage from in front of all of the store fronts and one robbery did happen.  
Mark: Anyone get called in?  
Luke: Yeah.  
Kate: The Crows?  
Luke: The very same.  
Mark: Any witnesses?  
Luke: One. 

(He shows Kate the tablet and she looks at it. As she's looking over who it is she knows who it is and hands it to Mark who looks at who it is.)

Mark: I know this girl.  
Luke: How?  
Mark: She use to live in National City Kara said she was pulled out of a house fire.

(He looks at him and then to Kate.)

Luke: What's her name?  
Mark: Ryan Wilder. 

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Luke: Wait.  
Mark: What?  
Luke: We had a break in a couple of weeks before Kate came back.  
Mark: Okay.  
Luke: Mark she had the suit.

(He looks at him along with Kate and then looks off.)

Kate: Why the hell didn't you say anything?  
Luke: I thought he had told you?  
Mark: Why would i of told her.  
Luke: Because the Crows took a shot at her.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate.)

Mark: Wait wait. I wasn't here for that?  
Luke: While Kate was away we needed a Batwoman and Ryan took over her in fact.  
Mark: She messed with the suit didn't she?  
Luke: Yeah.  
Mark: Luke!  
Luke: I tried to stop her. I really did.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You of all people know how protective of that suit she is.  
Luke: I didn't. Think she'd mess with it.  
Kate: It's fine. Where is she?  
Luke: I don't know. Once you came she kind of fell off the face of the earth.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate.)

Mark: If you want i can see if we can't find her.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Before i call Sophie. What the hell were you doing when we walked in?  
Kate: Well i was planning a date for me and Reagan but you just had to be an ass and scare me.  
Mark: I'm sorry. What kind of date?  
Kate: Something that could help me get her back.

(Mark looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I know i know. I broke up with her again for a reason. But i can't help it.   
Mark: I was going to say if you want to do this date. When we find Ryan we'll see if she'll put the suit back on.  
Kate: You serious?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean from what Luke's told us she did one hell of a job as Batwoman while you were away.  
Kate: I just don't want people to think I've given up on Gotham all because i want one woman back.  
Mark: Kate what you do outside of the suit is no ones business but your own.  
Kate: Not according to this.

(She hands him what she read and gets annoyed.)

Mark: All Dorian is doing is looking for a damn story Kate. Weather you wear the suit or not. Is up to you not this gold digger.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: She even called Reagan one.  
Mark: Reagan's Oliver's sister she's no less a gold digger then someone could call Sophie.  
Kate: They ever say something like that about Sophie ex girlfriend or not. I'll lay their asses out.  
Mark: It's amazing how protect of Sophie you get.  
Kate: There's always going to be that one small part of me that still very much in love with Sophie.  
Mark: Okay.   
Kate: But the other part the very larger part wants Reagan back.

(Mark smiles at her as he hugs her again getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: Well i happen to know. She still wants to be with you.  
Kate: How's that?  
Mark: Kate she still feels guilty over betraying you and stealing the journal.  
Kate: Yeah i know she does.  
Mark: Are right. Well why don't you continue on with this and i'll go call Sophie.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he walks out off he pulls his phone out and calls Sophie who answers right away.)

Sophie: Hey what's up?  
Mark: See if you can't get a hold of Ryan Wilder.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: Kate's planning something and she doesn't wanna be distracted.  
Sophie: Okay.

(Then she hangs up as Mark walks onto the elevator as he walks on he pushes for the garage. Back in Kate's office she's looking at what she's got planned for her and 

Reagan when she gets a text from Mark she grabs up her phone and looks at it seeing what it say's she laughs at him as she writes down the number and then sends him a 

thanks then calls this place to get a table for tonight. After getting off of the phone with the restaurant Kate sends Mark a text thanking him. Over at Santino's club 

Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he opens it and smiles at it. Then he sends one back to her and walks over to Reagan.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Hey. What's up?  
Mark: I have an idea.  
Reagan: Now i'm scared.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh ye of little faith. And right before Christmas really Reagan.  
Reagan: Well can you really blame me?  
Mark: No.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: What's up?  
Mark: You know that Italian place that Santino just baught?  
Reagan: Yeah why?  
Mark: I have a blind date for you.

(She looks at him and laughs along with Marco who had just walked up to them.)

Mark: What?  
Reagan: The last blind date you set up for me. Turned out to be a nutcase. Who was after my brother.  
Mark: Yeah i didn't know she was after your brother. And that one was Ares idea.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Come on i swear this one is sane.  
Reagan: Yeah okay.  
Mark: She is i promise. I have a very good feeling you'll really like this one.

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: Okay. One last blind date. But if this one turns out to be insane i swear i will hurt you.  
Mark: Oh due tell.

(Marco walks off laughing at her face.)

Reagan: You do realize i can tell Ares you're flirting.  
Mark: What the hell? She flirts with you all the time.  
Reagan: True.  
Mark: But yet i do it. And i'm a jackass.

(They continue to laugh at him as he hands her the address to where she's going to meet up with Kate. Then his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing 

the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey you find her?  
Sophie: Yeah.

(She gives him the address as to where she'd be and writes it down once it's written down he hangs up with Sophie and puts the pad away and looks at Reagan.)

Mark: What?  
Reagan: What's up?  
Mark: Just trying to find someone is all.

(Reagan looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Oh by the way.

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: What?  
Mark: Kate's back in Gotham.

(He turns and walks off as Reagan stands there in shock as Marco and Aaron look at her.)

Marco: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. 

(She looks at the restaurant and the name and knows what place it is and laughs.)

Reagan: Kate!

(Hearing her say the name she hasn't heard her say in over a six months Ares walks up to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her. Out on the streets of Gotham 

Mark pulls up to a spot where Sophie said Ryan had last been spotted and pulls up as he pulls up he stops his truck and puts it into park once it's in park he shuts it 

off he gets out and closes the door once it's closed he locks it up and walks up to the building as he gets there he walks in and looks for the apartment she's in as 

he finds it he walks up to it and knocks on the door. Inside she wakes up and looks around. Then she hears the knock again and gets up to go and open the door. As she 

gets there she opens it to find Mark there and goes to run but he stops her.)

Mark: Hey hey. It's okay i'm not here to arrest you.

(She looks at him.)

Ryan: Oh. So what are you doing here?  
Mark: I have a favor to ask of you. And you can say no if you'd like.  
Ryan: I most likely won't. What is it?  
Mark: How you feel about putting the suit back on?

(She looks at him in shock that he's asking.)

Ryan: I thought the original Batwoman came back?  
Mark: Yeah. Well she's still recovering and needs help keeping the city safe.  
Ryan: Last time i put that suit on Luke Fox yelled at me.  
Mark: Yeah. He still feels bad about that. Look we were all at loss because of our friend being missing and knowing that the city had no Batwoman to protect it wasn't 

making things any easier.

Ryan: You guys have the Crows.  
Mark: Yeah but the Bat can get into areas the Crows can't. It really annoys me that my boss still can't see that. That he can't see the good she's been doing for this 

city. And when she left you gave this city hope again.

(She looks at him.)

Ryan: You know I've been told a lot of things over these several months. But i have never been told i gave hope back to a city that cops and security firm in it.  
Mark: Yeah well the GCPD and the Crows can't be everywhere. 

(She nods her head at him.)

Ryan: Luke okay with this?  
Mark: He kind of has to be.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Batwoman threaten to beat him up.

(She continues to laugh at him.)

Ryan: Yeah okay.

(She walks into the apartment to grab up her things. Then he gets a text from Reagan he grabs it out and reads it.)

Reagan: (Text) Thank you for telling me. I've really missed her.  
Mark: (Text) You're welcome. We've all missed her and are glad she's back.  
Reagan: (Text) I can't wait to see her again.

(He smiles at the text and sends her one more then puts his phone away as Ryan walks out of the apartment and closes then locks up her door once it's locked up he 

hands her the duffel bag and she laughs at him as they walk out of the building. To head off towards Kane Tower. Later back over at Kane Tower Mark and Ryan walk in and 

Luke looks up at them.)

Luke: Oh you guys found her.  
Mark: Actually Sophie found her.  
Luke: Even better. Come with me.

(They walk off with him towards the bookcase and he has her turn the shadow box with the neckless in it once it's turned it opens and she backs up and smiles at them.)

Ryan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah it's cool right.  
Ryan: Hell ya.  
Mark: Well come on. I'm sure there's someone down there who wants to meet you.

(She laughs at him as they walk onto the elevator once their on he closes the door and then pushes the lever down as they go down towards the batcave Mark looks at her 

and laughs. As they reach the bottom the door opens and they walk off of it as they walk off they head over to where Kate is waiting for them. As they get to her Ryan 

seeing who it is falls into Mark who catches her and laughs.)

Ryan: That's.  
Mark: Kate Kane!

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ryan: Wow. She's even hotter in person.  
Mark: She is. But still in love with someone else.  
Ryan: Oh. That Crows agent Sophie?  
Mark: No. Someone else. She's actually to supposed to be going out on a blind date with her tonight. Just doesn't know it.

(She laughs at him as they walk over to her.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks up at them and sees Ryan with them.)

Kate: Hey.  
Ryan: Hi. Wow. I knew there another Batwoman i just didn't think it was you.

(She laughs at her.)

Kate: Yeah I've gotten that reaction before.  
Mark: More than a few times actually.  
Kate: Yeah. Anyway. As i'm sure you know where the suit is.

(She points up and Ryan smiles at it.)

Ryan: I do actually. And i'm sorry if i stole it before.  
Kate: It's fine. And i don't call it stealing if you gave it back.  
Ryan: Kind of had no choice. He made me do it.  
Kate: Yeah Luke can be very bossy.  
Ryan: So i'm learning.  
Luke: Hey.  
Mark: Anyway.   
Kate: Right. Um. I have a date so when there's a crime you see the light go on.  
Ryan: I know. Suit up and keep my mouth shut.

(Mark and Luke start laughing at Kate's face.)

Kate: Not what i was going to say but okay.  
Ryan: Sorry it's just. You're very pretty.

(Kate looks at her as Mark and Luke start laughing more and then calm down.)

Kate: Thank you. Mark i'm going to get you for this.  
Mark: She said it i didn't.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: Man.  
Luke: If you haven't noticed we really are happy she's back.  
Mark: More people than other's.  
Luke: Yeah.   
Mark: But than again. Kate did put Elliott in his place two years ago.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Luke: Yeah.  
Kate: Shut up both of you.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(She goes into explaining to Ryan what she should do and she listens to every word she say's and nods her head at her.)

Ryan: Okay. So you got a date Mark?  
Mark: No. Why?  
Ryan: Just asking.  
Mark: My boyfriends out of the country.  
Ryan: Oh. You're?  
Mark: I'm bi actually. I once slept with her ex.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Ryan: Sophie!  
Mark: No. Reagan!

(She looks at him and then to Kate who laughs.)

Mark: I also dated another friend of mine.  
Ryan: She cute?  
Mark: Oh she's gorgeous.

(She laughs at him.)

Ryan: So you're seeing?  
Mark: Sophie's ex husband.

(She looks at Kate who laughs.)

Kate: He gets around.  
Mark: Hey. I'm trying to make this one work.  
Kate: True.  
Ryan: You date anyone else she knows?

(Mark looks at her and then looks off. Kate seeing the look on his face.)

Kate: My adopted sister.

(Ryan looks at her.)

Ryan: Wait you dated Veracity Kane?  
Mark: For over two years.  
Ryan: Wow. I heard about the accident that took her life. I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's are right. We're all trying to move past it.  
Ryan: Yeah the band isn't the same without her.  
Mark: They aren't but. Their trying.

(She nods her head at him as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it's from and smiles at it.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks at her watch and then nods her head at him.)

Kate: Okay. Well you've got the basic's down so.  
Ryan: I do. I'll do you proud.  
Kate: I don't doubt that.

(She walks away from the computer and over to Mark and they head for the stairs to take them back up into her office as they walk off Ryan looks at Luke.)

Ryan: You are right?  
Luke: Losing Veracity took a lot of everyone who knew and loved her.  
Ryan: What kind of accident was it?  
Luke: Plane crash. Her and Bandmates were headed out to Spain for the latest USO tour but something went wrong with the plane and it crash landed. Three out of the 

four came out of it. Veracity didn't.

Ryan: Gees.   
Luke: Yeah. Come on let's get to work.

(She nods her head at him and doesn't mention anything else because she can tell he doesn't wanna talk about it anymore. Over by Mark and Kate on the stairs.)

Mark: You are right?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I haven't talked about her in a year. And i just.  
Mark: Hey. We all still feel that loss Kate. And it's not easy to move on. But we do try.  
Kate: I know.

(As they reach her office they walk in and Mark closes the door and looks at her.)

Mark: You gonna be okay?  
Kate: Yeah. Everything all set up?  
Mark: It is. She should be there by now so.  
Kate: Okay. Thanks Mark.  
Mark: Anytime.

(She walks off to to and meet Reagan at the restaurant as she walks off Mark feels bad for her because her sister brought up right before her date with Reagan even if 

Reagan doesn't know that her date is with Kate. Then he pulls his phone out and texts Reagan to let her know Kate's on her way. Once it's sent he puts his phone away 

but then pulls it back out and calls one of their other members of the band and talks to them for awhile. Later over at the restaurant Kate walks in and looks around 

for Reagan once she sees her she walks over to her and taps her shoulder getting her to turn and look at her.)

Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: Hi.  
Reagan: What you doing here?  
Kate: I'm actually your date.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: No wonder Mark said i'd like this one.  
Kate: Did he now?

(She laughs at her as she stands up and hugs her then pulls away from her. And can see the look on her face and knows something's wrong.)

Reagan: You okay?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Someone whose been gone over a year just got mentioned before i came here.  
Reagan: Veracity!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: I really am sorry Kate. I didn't.  
Kate: No it's fine. I was actually told it's okay to talk about her. I mean it hurts like hell but i can talk about her.  
Reagan: Okay.

(They both sit down and start talking as their talking Kate say's something that gets Reagan to laugh.)

Reagan: Oh my god.  
Kate: Yeah. I swear the look on the man's face was priceless. Kind of surprised i was allowed back into this place.  
Reagan: Yeah. It changed ownership.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: Yeah. The original owner no longer own's this place.  
Kate: Well than who owns it?  
Reagan: The name of the restaurant is D'Antonio's so you think own's this place.  
Kate: Santino owns it now.  
Reagan: Yeah. He actually saw your sister's post on it or well Ares saw her post and showed it to him and well he quickly baught this place out from under him.  
Kate: Explains a lot actually.  
Reagan: Yeah. Hey look Kate i really am sorry about.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: It's fine. Really Reagan i can understand why you did it. I mean we do a lot of things for our sisters.  
Reagan: I know. But i helped mine get out of Arkham.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: You don't know yet do you?  
Reagan: Know what?  
Kate: Batwoman caught her and sent her back to Arkham.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Oh wow. Yeah i didn't know that.  
Kate: Well you do now.  
Reagan: I do actually. I can finally walk around and not have to look over my shoulder.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: It's just ever since i gave her the journal i kept thinking that she'd want something in return and when she wouldn't call me asking me for something i didn't 

think she'd been caught again.

Kate: Yeah. I'm sure she wasn't to happy about being caught again.  
Reagan: No i didn't think she would be.

(She laughs at her.)

Reagan: I would seriously love to meet Batwoman one day.  
Kate: Yeah so would i.

(She smiles at her. As Reagan realize's something but doesn't say anything to scare Kate off. But Kate sees the look on her face and laughs.)

Kate: Go ahead and ask.  
Reagan: Ask what?  
Kate: I get ask this one very important question all the time so come on. Let me hear it.  
Reagan: Okay. Are you Batwoman?  
Kate: No. At least not anymore.  
Reagan: Why not?  
Kate: I don't know. I just couldn't do it anymore. Having to lie to the ones i love and being told i couldn't have a girlfriend. And as i'm saying this you're thinking 

i'm insane.

Reagan: No. I'm thinking something else.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: Was that the reason why you kept getting called away from me while we were together the first time?  
Kate: Yes. And i couldn't lie to save my own ass.  
Reagan: No no you couldn't. What was that first lie you said. He's a friend type thing.

(Kate puts her head down trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Oh my god.   
Reagan: Or what was it. I know there's a fire in the cooling duck.

(Kate looks off.)

Kate: Oh.  
Reagan: Or the famous one of where you said you were on a call but then said you couldn't get any service.  
Kate: I'd say I've gotten better with the lies. But i really haven't.

(She laughs at her.)

Reagan: I bet.  
Kate: But i do happen to remember you putting Sophie in her place.  
Reagan: All i said was that it figured.  
Kate: And in Sophie's mind you put her in her place.

(Reagan looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Okay yeah. That was fun.  
Kate: I bet.

(She laughs again. Through out the night they continue to talk and joke around as they get to know each other again. After having dinner Kate paid for their food and 

they got up to leave as they walk out of the restaurant they bump into someone who quickly apologizes to them then walks inside of the building as they walk in they 

walk off more towards Kate's bike as Reagan sees it she laughs.)

Reagan: You were always one for your bike.  
Kate: I am actually. So where too next?  
Reagan: Your place still open?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Nope.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Kate continues to smile in it then she pulls away from her as Kate hands her a helmet.)

Reagan: You want me to ride bitch?  
Kate: Would you do it if it was Batwoman?  
Reagan: Only if you were the one in the suit.  
Kate: Maybe someday. But right now. I wanna focus on my private life.

(She nods her head at her as they both get onto the bike once their both on she starts it up and heads off towards her apartment. Later they both stumble in the door 

kissing as their kissing she closes the door behind her and leans Kate against it as she leans on it she pushes her coat off once it's off it falls to the floor as it 

hits the floor she pushes Reagan's off once it's off it also falls to the floor as it hits the floor she smiles at her.)

Reagan: I've been wanting to do this again for to long.  
Kate: Now you don't have to wait.  
Reagan: Thank god.  
Kate: I don't think he had anything to do with this.

(Reagan laughs at her as she kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it as their kissing she pushes back towards her room as they get there Reagan lightly pushes 

her back onto the bed as she falls back onto it she laughs at her.)

Kate: Nice to know you can do things lightly.  
Reagan: That so.

(She jokingly smacks her leg and gets on top of her.)

Kate: What?

(She leans in kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: You're mean.  
Kate: I am. But you like me anyway.  
Reagan: I'm starting to rethink that.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as she pushes her shirt up and kisses her stomach making her smile at her then she pulls away from it.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She looks down at her.)

Reagan: What's wrong?

(She sits up and pulls her shirt open making laugh.)

Reagan: So nothing.  
Kate: Nope.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss continues she pushes it off of her as she pushes it off of her as it falls to the floor she smiles 

in it as it hits the floor she grabs Kate's shirt and pulls it up and off once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor they both fall back to the bed. 

As they fall back to she pulls away from her.)

Kate: What?  
Reagan: It's I know we've done this before but i still really guilty over.  
Kate: Don't be. I mean as long as you don't do it again. I think we'll be just fine.  
Reagan: No i won't do it again. That is one promise i can keep.  
Kate: Good to know.  
Reagan: Yes it is. Just to let you know.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: I don't regret that night or what is about to happen again tonight.  
Kate: Good. Because neither will i. Now come here.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it as their kiss continues she deepens it. As their kiss continues Reagan smiles in it then pulls away from it her 

and leans in and kisses her chest getting her to put her head back down onto the bed in enjoyment. Then she pulls away from it and starts kissing down her chest to her 

stomach as she gets to it she starts kissing around it getting her to moan from the feel of her lips on it then she kisses her Bellybutton getting Kate moan even 

louder as she feels her tongue go into it getting her to move her head around from the feel of Reagan's lips on her stomach then she pulls away from it and kisses her 

underbelly getting Kate to look up at her and then puts her head back again then Reagan pulls away from it and kisses her Bellybutton again getting her moan from the 

feel of her lips on it then she pulls away from it and starts kissing back up her stomach to her chest as she gets to her lips as she gets to her lips she kisses her 

again as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Kate: So worth the wait.  
Reagan: You said that the last time.  
Kate: Yeah well i have a feeling this will be a little different.  
Reagan: I sure hope so.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her as their kissing again Kate goes to her belt and opens it getting Reagan to laugh at her.)

Reagan: You're offly fast there Kane.  
Kate: Can't help it.  
Reagan: Can you ever?

(Then Kate goes to the button on her pants and opens it once it's open she pulls the zipper down and sticks two of her fingers inside of her getting her to pull away 

from her and smiles as Kate moves her fingers against her clit getting her to moan from the feel of her fingers there as she keeps moving her fingers over it she 

starts kissing on her neck again getting her to moan from the feel of her lips it then she pulls away from it.)

Reagan: You cheat.  
Kate: Yeah and.  
Reagan: Yeah no and. You cheat.  
Kate: I've seriously heard that alot.  
Reagan: I'm sure.

(She kisses her again as their kissing Kate deepens it sending them into a love making session. To which they did through out the rest of the rest of the night and 

into the next morning. The following morning Kate wakes up and turns over to see Reagan still there and smiles as she realize's she didn't wake up alone this time. As 

she turns and looks at her Kate smiles at her and then lies back onto her back and looks up at the ceiling smiling to herself. Because even after what happened before 

Kate still managed to get the girl back much to she's sure to anyone's dismay. Then he phone goes off she reaches over for it and checks her texts and laughs at it.)

Unknown: (Text) Hope you had fun last night.  
Kate: (Text) I did. Thanks.  
Unknown: (Text) You're welcome. Love you big sister.  
Kate: (Text) Love you too.

(Then she puts the phone down and lies back down as she looks up at the ceiling again then falls back to sleep only to smile in her sleep as Reagan rolls over and 

wraps her arm around her waste which makes her smile in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because i did try and add in a steamy scene between Kate and Reagan but i quickly lost my nerve but i hope you all enjoyed it anyway. And yes i did add in Ryan Wilder. I just wanted to get a feel for the character  
> before the new season. I hope you all liked it and if you want me to add her into Blood Oath or into another Batwoman fanfic let me know down in the comments below.


End file.
